Killzone Generations
by KillzoneInsurgent
Summary: Young Dominic Kellan (Pax Kellan) faces of many enemies, traitors, and friend deaths, a peice of cake to him. But finding his real parents and finding out his dad's death as a kid, thats the tough part.
1. Chapter 1

The loudspeaker screeched a small hissing voice,"Welcome to Hell-Squad academy, I, am your leader, your partner, and your friend. But, at any time, at anywhere, betray your own faction, and we won't hessssistate to fire." I looked at the loudspeaker narrowing both eyes and turned my head back to the gigantic line, some students were also fired up by the response."Bull shit! I was promised safe school even an accident wouldn't get me killed! I was told that too. Same here!" I watched the three teenagers look at each other and started demanding more freedom. Suddenly a guard walked up to the line and shot all three of them.

I looked at the guard as he yelled,"What'cha looking at! Move ahead!" I stumbled and leaped over the bleeding teens as the line continued throughout the danger-check area. Only two kids were safe, the rest were pulled aside and executed, shaken by what was going on I walked to the the orange glass and straightened my arms in the air as an red laser passed through me. Suddenly a green check shown on the glass screen as the orange glass slid up, I walked to the stairs and turned back to see the last teen run through the closing glass and ran up to me as a cloak disappeared showing an insurgent running with a knife. I quickly grabbed the traitors arm and kicked him in the chest and punched him in the head. I looked around seeing all guards just stand there, turning back to the insurgent I saw him run up to me thats when I tackled him and kept punching him until he had no movement. I stood up to see all guards point there guns at me,"HOLD FIRE!" A man yelled, I turned to see a man walk up to me,"Good job young man, you took out the one traitor that killed fifthteen percent of out population. And all those men wiped out were all armed, but you weren't, you have and amazing talent." The man started to walk up a restricted zone and I followed him up the stairs,"Forget the training, they would just be teaching you things that you already know about, plus you do it better than our Master Sergent." I thanked him for all the compliments and walked up the stairs to see an armory."You are so gifted that i'm going to announce you as our next insurgent. My name is Drake Valentine, your mission-guide and supervisor." Drake pointed for me to walk into the armory and put on all the armor."Thank you sir, my name is Dominic Kellan." I announced proudly and shook Drake's hand and walked into the armory. I walked to the Insurgent room and opened a closet, looking at all the gear I strapped on the leggings and tightened it up, I noticed the two different chest plates. One was deeply sharp and had a massive broad spike on the spine of the chest plate, the next was just a a vest with a bunch of ammo pockets. I strapped on the Sharp chest plate and noticed the helmet has two red narrow eyes and a small oxygen tank on the mouth area. Excitedly I opened the back and put the helmet on top of my head letting go of the back. I watched as a humanoid machine walked up to him and put on the hood on his head and strapped it around the neck and no where else. I walked up to the counter and ordered the Desert Eagle v2, the man demanded 700,000. "I'm apart of sir Drake Valentines operation crew," I showed the man my ID and gave it back to me as he grabbed the Desert Eagle and left it on the counter," Two Grams," he said. I took out my wallet and dropped twenty hundred bills. and grabbed the Desert Eagle and walked to the testing room. I slowly pointed at the target as a bunch of cardboard boxes swinged side to side. I shot the first bulled and hit the "So Close!" sign, I shot again as it landed on bullseye but realizing I his a box too. I ran outside to see a group of Hell-Squad Gaurds lead me to a helicopter. Drake stayed in his chair as I entered,"Welcome back soldier, now that you are and you look battle ready lets get to you your first mission. You remember the traitor who tried to kill you? Well he was apart of KSR, the enemy we are at war with, I need you to get into there factory, kill all enemies and continue toward the forest." Drake yelled in a proud voice."SIR YES SIR!" I yelled and jumped out the window and quickly opened the parachute. Within five minutes I landed into a sewage vent and took off the parachute. I realized I had no ammo so I took out my combat Knife and leaped down to a lower part of the vent. I took off the wood plank blocking the door and dropped it opening the door. I walked towards the area with the light and saw a vent down into a room, I turned around and heard some guards coming my way,"Fuck," I whispered and grabbed the rope and slid down to the floor where I a party of KSR. I slowly crawled toward the next exit and pushed it open and ran to a giant wall with security cameras on both sides. I climbed up the wall to see a guard looking at the door, I jumped down and stabbed him on the neck and opened the door. A guard pointed a gun at me as I dropped my knife and put my hand in the air. Slowly a piece of rock from the roof hit him on the head as he passed out, I ran to the prison hold area and saw a Hell-Squad. The prisoner was a beautiful women with long brown straight hair with blonde on the tips of her hair. I opened the door to every Hell-Squad as they all followed me to the exit, I ran to the the helicopter area as a bunch of Hell-squad helicopters stayed on the ground as all the prisoners boarded. Suddenly the gate starting shaking, violently all helicopters flew into the air, most of them flew off the rest stayed in the air and started getting ready to shoot.. A man from the helicopter dropped a Ak-47, I grabbed the gun and turned to the gate protected by the sacks of sand. The gate bursted open and a dozen guards ran out with clubs and shields, I started to shoot at the the hands as the helicopters shot the gattiling guns one of the guards shot a rocket launcher as all the prisoners and pilot jumped off and climbed up the ladder to the next two helicopters. I yelled to the two pilots,"GET OUT OF HERE! TAKE THE PRISONERS HOME!" The three helicopters flew off, the guards surrounded me, I dropped the gun and put my hands in the air, the guards closed in on me as I pressed a little button as smoke appeared around the smoke disappeared I looked down at the guards, one started swinging a club in the air, I reached into my tool belt and took out a rope and attached my self to the top of the roof and turned on my cloak. Dropping down I stabbed the rocket launcher man as he shrieked for help, I cut the rope and hid as the guards ran to the rope and started to climb up, once the last one got ready to climb I ran to him and and snapped his neck. Two guards slid down and dropped their shield and bats taking out there combat knifes, and looking around, from behind them I grabbed both their hands and stabbed their necks. All the guards slid down and stood up a wall of shields, I shot a silent grenade as it flew to the middle of the wall and blew everyone up. I grabbed my gun and jumped over the railing and landed on the forest floor. Seeing the river with red spots and bullet holes he turned his cloak back on and continued down the coast line. A Hell-Squad scout lied on the ground barely moving, I ran over and took out adrenaline but then I saw the KSR sign and shot him in the head as his body disappeared into a KSR insurgent. I ran down the path seeing a scout, so I put my cloak to KSR scout and slid next to the scout,"Welcome back Cole, caught anyone?" The man asked,"Yes one man, he got shot and tripped into the river," I lied. I saw the scout aim for the door of the Hell-Squad ship, I took the gun from him and rifle butted him in the head as he knocked out quickly, I rolled him down to the river as he floated quickly through the stream. I dropped a C4 at the armory/Academies oil storage and lit up match, meanwhile I took out my rope and threw it down to the bottom of the cliff, I jumped and threw the match in the oil can and fist pumped a little too soon. The cliff edge the zip line was holding broke off as I fell down the seventhy eight story tall cliff, I cursed thousands of time but finally let go as the ship flew near me and threw out a rope. I gripped the rope as they pulled me in, when I stood up and closed the door they all celebrated the victory.

a day later…..

I was surprised to see my partner was the prisoner girl from last night. I tossed M167 Judas and an Mk-47, I told Abigail to stay near me but the first thing she did when we dropped to the ground was run into the forest. I sat and wait for about ten minutes then the girl came out with a dead body and adrenaline. We walked to the factory and stomped through the tiny stream, I opened the sewage pipe and took out the Ak-47 with an adjusted flashlight. Abigail closed the pipe as we walked up the sewage,"Last time I team up with you to infiltrate factories!" she remarked. I rolled my eyes and climbed up the ladder and opened the pipe to see we were inside of a wall. I used my tactical echo and saw a man in front of me, I took out a knife and broke the wall using both hands and cut the mans neck I then cut the wall open and pushed it down. Me and Abigail climbed up the stairs to be on top of two men, I signaled Abigail to stay still as I jumped down and whacked the mans head on the ground and threw a knife at the other man. I ran to the stabbed man and took out the knife throwing it at the other mans neck. When I looked up, Abigail jumped as I caught her, I opened the door and we both ran when we set off and alarm. I jumped over a platform and looked at Abigail, she crawled through the vent, I saw a guard look down into the vents and pressed a button closing the back side. Abigail had no idea and crawled right to the man, she put her hands up,"I caught, you, you are destroying us now I can see your identity and we will get you back!" The man took off the helmet in shock to see a women's face."Whaaaa…." I tapped him from behind and when he turned back I snapped his neck, and walked off as Abigail put her helmet on and ran to me. I dropped the c4 on the machine gun, then dropped one into the vent and flinged one into the control room. I wrapped my arm around Abigail and through a zip lined to an open vent and crawled through the vent as an explosion broke the entire room. I took out my knife and slowly cut the vent open knowing the security would be at every end of the vent, I jumped down and caught Abigail,"This is crazy!" she whispered,"I know, but its the only way," I responded. I looked at the black smoky room and took out a smoke resistant and dropped it as the smoke drifted away or into the machine. I took out my gun and outside, Abigail and I shot every guard and turned to the old man. The old man put his hands in the air," Yoooouuuu…. win…. Ju….ssssttt let meee live and IIIIII will stop the arrmmmieee." Abigail and I lowered our guns as the old man thanked us, but before he even got the chance to finish the "thank you" he got shot in the head and fell off the throne landing on the cold floor. We both turned back to see Sir Drake, but Sir Drake shot Abigail in the chest as she fell down from the platform down the thirty story tower. I shot Drake on the leg as he fell down on the floor, Drake shot me in the head. Uncontrollable I twisted and somehow lit up a grenade bounced on the edge of the platform and skidded toward Drake,"Oh shhh" *BOOOM Crackle Cracka Crack BOOOM* The plat form blew up to nothing but a dead man sitting on a throne on top of single broken pole. In the meantime I was falling down the sinkhole with dozens of objects flew around me, after falling dozens of feet I landed in a deep lake foot first.

I woke up on a soft dirt mound with a patch on my head, I turned to see a little fire with first cooking over it I crawled up with a patch where my ring finger would be. I took off the patch on my head as no blood dripped out. Then my finger to see it was healed, I turned around to see Abigail look at me with a smile, she ran to me and hugged me hard. "I thought you were dead!" She yelled,"How long was I asleep?" I asked, she sighed and answered,"Five months." I widened my eyes, she gave me a mechanical finger, I grabbed it and gently stabbed it into my muscle and cleaned the blood and put a tad of alcohol ignoring the sting. I tried moving it as the machine moved into the direction I wanted,"Okay I got to get you out of here, were in KSR territory, and it wont be long till they find us." Abigail nodded and grabbed the the pistol, I grabbed my Ak-47 leaving the armor behind, we ran down to the tower and climbed up the ladder. Slowly Abigail got to the top of the tower and ran off, by the time I got up I saw three guards dead and a gate open. I ran to the hallway to see Abigail stab a guard in the head and kick him off. She turned around and threw a dagger, I grabbed the knife and stabbed the scout creeping behind me with his cloak in the guts at he crouched and fell down, Abigail and I noticed the door, she pushed it but it wouldn't budge, I walked up to it and punched the door as one fell down. A guard stood on the platform rising, I jumped at the platform and grabbed the edge and grabbed Abigail's hand and held tight. I threw her over and took a peak as she landed on the mans back, the man fell forward as his head smashed the control panel system. I climbed up as the machine finally stopped at the sea level floor, Abigail was looking at me and not the elevator door. When the door opened a man ran toward us with a knife, I pushed Abigail out the way soon the man got close to me I tried to dodge so he hit my right shoulder, I yelled and elbowed him down and took out the blade and walked up to him, the man didn't give up. He kicked me in the knee as I fell down and he kicked me in the head at the process, the man took out another knife but before that Abigail came behind him and slit his neck. Abigail dragged me to the wall and lied me down on the wall, Abigail crouched down near me, she smiled and thanked me,"Ugh, anytime." I responded, but I blushed when she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. We got up and ran out of the elevator, Abigail got on my back as I climbed up a ladder. When we reached the drop ship, Abigail got in as I hacked the control panel and launched the drop ship started to load, a guard ran up so I flung a knife at his head and noticed the drop ship already shot. I jumped and grabbed the rope, while Abigail steered the ship, I climbed up to the boarding passage. As soon as I reached the end of the rope, it tied up and snapped, I widened my eyes and reached for the platform and grabbed it with the tip of my fingers. I climbed into the ship to see two guards executing Abigail, one tied her to the wall and took grabbed her shirt and the other steered the jet, I stabbed the pilot in the neck and dragged him out and threw him out, I walked up to the guard and kicked him in the crotch as he fell on his knees, I thew him to the wall and put a knife threw both hands and pushed him out the ship I also cut the rope on Abigail's hand. She got on the seat and steered the ship I went to the back and got a loaf of bread and a soda can from the fridge. I kicked the door close and put the soda in the cupholder and cut the bread inhalf passing it to Abigail. Abigail grabbed the piece of bread and took a bite,"I just wish people would just let this war thing go, instead they have to rape, kill, execute, and steal from us to feel satisfy," she said,"None of us satisfy this, and none of us like it as much as you do," I responded, once we passed the wall we took landing on a nearby motel tower helicopter zone. I hopped and and held Abigail's hand as she walked out, and entered the the building through the elevator, dozens of people were inside the elevator and all got off at one floor, once the door closed Abigail and I cuddled and madeout. After floors and floors going down we heard a ring and stopped and got into causual performance and exited the elevator, we walked to the hotel deck and ordered a room and checked out a room for night and walked outside, as soon as we left the building the entire tower blew up as tiny glass pieces fell down a fire lit around the tower Abigail was lying on the ground breathing, but many people were running and Hell-Squad soldiers were shoot the terrorist. I yelled help and a Hell-Squad soldier came out with a pistol, he took out adrenaline and I reached for it, as soon as I touched it the shot me in the arm, I tried blocking the blood with my hand as the soldiers cloak descended into a Kelsar insurgent, the man shot Abigail in the head and pointed the gun at me, I closed me eyes but after a minute I opened my eyes to see the man dead on top of Abigail. A women in armor and a hood held a pistol near her with a dozen soldiers to her side,"My son!" She yelled dropping the gun and got on her knees hugging me. I pushed her off,"Son? No No No my mom is Amy Jones , not you," the women's eyes widened,"They never told you?" she remarked. All soldiers pointed their guns at me, I pressed a little button on my mechanical finger as all the soldiers including the women fell stunned. I got up but took a glance at Abigail one last time, I took a soldiers sniper rifle and took a black and red cloth and wrapped it around my neck and put on the clothed hood and cape and walked off.

two months later

After days of wandering through the forestlands, I took out my Poltergeist gun I stole/created, it was a double cannon scout rifle with silent dot affect and secondary assault mode. I saw many three guards close in on a harmless kid, one pulled there gun up but before he even shot I jumped over the cliff and stabbed one man in the neck and threw one at the shooting man. I took out the knife and stabbed the last man in the gut, the kid looked up at me and ran back to a wood cabin. I turned back down the path to the mountain, I opened a gate and saw a two frozen skeleton ripped off from there legs and hanged on the wall. I took out my gun and looked around, slowly I walked toward the door and hacked the machine, as the gate opened with a guard standing right next to it. I walked up to him and nut-shot him between the legs and tied him legs and arms, I also taped his

mouth and pulled him up. I threw him outside and closed the door. I climbed the ladder to see five guards and two scientist talking, I turned on my cloak, and ran to the next stock which held air gliders, I slipped throughout the creaked door and leaped on a chain pulling it down. The chain pulled the motor of the glider on and filled oil inside of it, slowly I let go of the chain and watched the motor connect in. I jumped on and connected it to my mouth and nose and started the glider. I turned around and saw a guard launch system lockdown, I threw a knife at his head as it not only went through his head, but came out destroying the panel. I stepped on the pedal driving out into space at seven thousand and sixty seven miles per hour.

TWO HOURS LATER

I reached the space station and parked the glider to a pole, I floated toward the vent and pulled it off myself and tossed it back climbing inside, when I landed firmly I crawled in spider-stalk position trying not to alert a single guard, I crawled to the next vent and opened the trapdoor and crawled to the next trap door, there was a hole on the top and a path to a crowd of guards. I climbed up the whole and saw a scientist on the computer, my hand slowly raised and stabbed the scientist in the vocal cord and let him drop I hacked the system into thinking an attack was being raised outside and to get in the drop ship to go. My eyes darted to the hall at the sound of heavy footsteps and I slid behind a box, sweat trickled down my cheek of how close that was. Once the noise of disturbingly loud noises ran off I focused my eye to the armory. Punching the locked door down my frown turned to a grin when I had found the armor, slowly my arm reached out to grab a shiny new chestplate, but before I even laid a finger on it a women pushed me over and jumped on me holding a knife down my neck,"Well Well what a surprise it is to see my friend Dragon," I said,"Shut up Dominic we were kids, now this is war," Dragon responded fiercely,"It's also why we never been on a date more then once," I said. Dragon blushed and got up,"So hows your…","She died two months ago," I cut her off. Dragon walked up to me and kissed me full,"Why did I ever cheat on you," I said,"Don't know, ask Dominic not code FIRE. What you doing here anyways, your gonna get yourself killed if KSR find out," Dragon announced,"Well Emily… I mean Dragon, I'm an outcast now." I remarked,"Well I am too, I got fired in training for stabbing this guy on the knee when he got on my nerves, but I hide here," she said."Well, time to get you OUT," I said, Dragon put on her helmet and followed my down the hall to the vent and out into space. I sat on the bike as Dragon sat on the back holding onto my back. Dragon asked me where we were going but my mouth didn't move a single centimeter as we broke the sound barrier down to earth, Emily held onto my shoulders and wrapped her legs around my stomach as I pushed off the bike free falling down to earth. My eyes darted toward Dragon, she took out an Ak-47 out of the glider and storage and jumped off the glider, and belt the gun, yelling I told her to follow the launch pad. As we reached the city building started collapsing and falling, a roof top slipped off the building core and had more gravitational pull than Dragon, I grabbed Dragons hand and pulled her away from the falling building top. Gracefully I dodged a pole and a building rising up Dragon turned toward me and pointed to the broken but stable building, nodding my head, we held hands and landing through a hole in the building, Dragon landed on a half cut mattress as for myself, a rocket landed below me blowing up into a air sack as I landed. I stood on the floor and turned to Dragon, she took out her Ak-47, taking out my Poltergeist we ran downstairs Dragon grabbed a rope and rode down to the bottom of the rode. I grabbed the rope and zip lined down, Dragon cut the rope,"Great," I held onto the rope and swung around in a circle and launched myself toward her, I rolled on the ground nearby her and leaped onto her. Dragon elbowed me off and tripped me, I rolled back on my feet and saw Dragon run away, I took a knife and flanged it to to my left as the dagger curled and caught Dragon's hood and landed on a the wall, I walked up to her and took out the knife,"Nice try." I took off her hood and tied her hands up, we walked down through the clearing, Dragon followed me down. I turned back but saw Dragon duck down I looked up but before I could say a word I got shot on the arm, I grunted and tried to get up but the pain kept me down. I turned to Dragon and saw someone unbelievable, Drake untied Dragon and shot me in the chest, Drake gave Dragon the gun. Drake has a metal arm and and two metal legs, Dragon pointed the gun at my head,"I-I cant!," Dragon said, Drake took the gun and shot me on the chest, Dragon wrapped her arm around Drake's neck and pulled back, Dragon took out her knife and stabbed him in the back. She let him go and ran up to me I could barely breath, Dragon ran up to me, she sat on top of me,"You okay?" she said,"Not really," I responded, Dragon kissed me and said,"How bout' now?" I looked at her,"Much better," We got up and held hands toward the ship area, my arm and chest ached from the bullet shots, we stepped into a ship, I sat down onto a chair and Dragon sat on the drivers seat

FIFTHTEEN HOURS LATER

I added a metal plate in the bullet holes and stitched my skin around it, the pain bit, especially the chest, once I was done I put on my shirt again."Six pack abs at the age of 15? You really work out." Dragon complimented,"Yeah, as a kid my family was poor, so I had nothing else fun to do. You look good too," I responded, Dragon blushed and thanked me walking back to start ship, I walked up to the front and sat down onto the passenger chair. I opened the fridge under the cabinet and took out a Fat shake and half a loaf of bread, I cut the bread and passed one half to Dragon,"Thanks," she said taking the bread and biting it."I wonder how it was back then, before Helghast and Vekta morphed into Hell-squad and Kelsar." Dragon said,"Well I know i'm a halfbreed, my dad was a man named Lucas Kellan, but not any idea who my mom was." Dragon stopped the ship violently,"Your dad was Lukas Kellan! Than your real mom is Maya Echo Visari!" I looked at Dragon and titled my head in confusion, Dragon facepalmed and put up the internet and then daily news. "Hell-Squad news interrupts this program to tell you the breaking news! Maya Echo Visari, the chancellor of Hell-squad reports that she has found her half-breed stolen son, his name, Pax, but they all call him Dominic Kellan. Echo has sent thousands of search parties including on the side of Kelsar, where ever you are, Dominic, we will find you!" I sat still and collapsed in shock,"I cant believe it, my entire life is a lie," I said,"It's okay Dominic we will just head down to Hell-Squad headquarters and you'll meet her," Dragon told me, but I had something else in mind, I stunned her… and her soldiers how will we make it?

HALF HOUR LATER

Dragon and I infiltrated the headquarters by opening a vent outside and crouched down through the vent and slid the ramp downwards, I flew through the vent door as it broke off hitting a guards, I also landed on a guard knocking him out a heavily armed man and scout point a gun at me, I took out the Poltergeist and got ready to fire but before the open fire a figure on the throne talked,"Thomas, Nico, stop." The figure got up and walked to me,"Do you remember who I am?" the women said,"You are Maya Echo Visari, also supposedly my mother, but nothing else." Echo nodded,"Pax.. I mean Dominic do you know about your father's death," she said I nodded and heard a guard creep behind me, I took out a knife and stabbed him on the leg as he fell down."He's got his father's personality," said Thomas,"Plus his dad's looks too," Nico responded,"I could show you your fathers grave but we cant seem to get the door open after a latest Kelsar attack. I took out a knife, Nico shot his gun but missed by far, I flung it toward the control panel as it automatically opened,"I already saw it as a kid. Now I got answers for you!" I told Echo violently,"Thats strike one," Echo said he chin held high, I took out a knife,"You also have an unlimited amount of strikes," Echo said a bit scared,"Why did you abandon me," I said, a group of guards ran around me, I passed Echo a little card and pressed a button on my finger as every guard knocked out discluding Echo Nico and Thomas,"Is there anyone on this God damn place that cant capture my son!" Echo yelled, Nico and Thomas ran up to me, I shot Thomas on the foot and punched Nico in the head as they both fell over,"Sev!" Echo yelled, I turned around seeing a man holding an electric stun but before anything Dragon landed on top of him and punched his head knocking him out,"Fine, if you wont come with me, I will force you," Echo harshly said and stunned me and Dragon, I woke back up and tried to stand up and watched Echo and many guards stare down at me, Echo walked off as a guard kicked me in the head knocking me out. I woke up attached to a wall with guards making sure I don't get out, was looking at Dragon who was filled with rage and ready to bite Echo's head off, but also attached to the wall. I asked the guard four water and when he lifted the bucket I used my head to splash the water on the mold keeping me on the wall, a two guard ran up to me, one with a knife and the other with the rifle butt, the knife guard tried to stab me but I grabbed his arm and stabbed the other man instead, then I twisted his arm so it hit his own head. The last man ran up to me, I punched him in the chest and kicked off his helmet and punched him in the face I turned to Echo who had a pistol pointed at Dragon, I threw a knife at the gun as it slipped out her hand and attached to the wall, Echo took out the gun and tried to shoot her, noticing the knife stopped the bullet she ran out of the headquarters, I splashed another bucket of water on her and walked up to her, I caught her falling off the wall and sat down, I took off her helmet and looked at her long brown straight hair, Dragon opened her eyes to reveal her frosty blue eyes,"Don't worry your free Dragon," she smiled and fell back asleep.

FIVE YEARS LATER

Dragon left the opening to a large city, years and years of war, still even after Sinclair's death, Kelsar has been attacking Hell-Squad since the faction even got here. Dragon pushed open a gate and took out a knife turning on her cloak, slowly she ran across the road avoiding the camera's and citizens everywhere, Dragon stopped at an ally and walked down into the zone, she saw two people making out on the wall and a group of people playing dominos. She climbed over the fence and cut open a gate to an abandoned building, pushing it open she walked down the pavement to the five story building. Dragon opened the door and closed it behind her. I walked out of the shadows and kissed her, she dropped a entire bag of supplies including gun ammo and food,"These ally people keep trying to get in, one of them tried breaking the wood fence with an axe," I told Dragon,"Great, the last thing we need is those people to taking the house and out bed for themselves," Dragon angrily responded, we both sat down on the stolen mattress from "Mattress World" and ate an apple. After "Dinner" we both fell asleep on the mattress, I sat up from the sound of "woohoo" and radio songs, I woke up Dragon and she heard the sounds too, we both took out our guns and looked down to see a group of party people, I nodded to Dragon and turned on my cloak, and walked out the room and held Dragon's hand through the cloud, I looked back to see two people on the bed, I shook my head and rolled my eyes as we both exited the building through the alley, once it was all clear we turned off our cloaks,"Great that was a perfect place to live too," Dragon held her hands behind her back,"Dominic, I wanted to tell you i'm," I pushed her out the way as I got shot in the head landing on my side. Dragon looked at me and then towards where the bullet came from, a Helicopter hovered the area, inside was Drake, he laughed,"Ha Ha Ha! Thats what you get traitor. Hey girl, too bad, if you would have never stabbed me this would never happen, but, to late!" Drake flew off laughing, Dragon ran up to me crying,"Come on Dominic, WAKE UP!" Dragon shook the dead body over, after a while she stopped and let go,"You were going to be a father, I was pregnant." Dragon sobbed and put her hands over her belly,"No it doesn't end here," Dragon said fiercely.

THE NEXT DAY 10:00 AM

Drake turned on the camera,"Good news fellow Hell-Squad families, soldiers, and citizens, we will win this war, all traitors and special troops are down, we will strike, them fiercely, No Mercy! We will here this until the day I die." Drake said proudly, suddenly Dragon dropped down stabbing Drake in the neck, and took it out."Looks like you just heard your last cheer," Dragon said smiling, everyone watching gasped, widened there eyes, or fainted. Drake fell forward dead, as Dragon walked up to the camera,"For Dominic," Dragon then stabbed the camera as the tape ended.

THE END


	2. Aftermath

CHAPTER 2

LATER THAT AFTERNOON (SIX HOURS AFTER THE DEATH OF DRAKE)

Dragon had her hood on and was walking down the sidewalk with her head facing downward, her belly was just barely swollen, she could feel the rain soak into her coat as she approached Hell-Squad headquarters. She walked up to the doors and turned on the microphone and spoke,"Echo, it's me, Dominic's girlfriend." Those last two words had her stifle a cry as the door opened, Dragon walked to the apartment rooms and opened her first class bedroom, only Echo knew about Dragon's betrayal but let that go, the guards who knew died in an incident. Dragon took off her coat and armor off and hung it in her closet revealing her civilian shirt and jeans, Dragon called for room service and collapsed on her own bed. The door opened revealing Echo, she closed the door behind her and sat down on Dragon's bed, Echo could tell that Dragon was crying even when her face was stiff on her pillow."I know, I know Dragon, but he's in a better place, he will always be in your heart," Echo said remembering Lukas and left.

Dragon was sitting up wrapped around her blanket watching the television she was still thinking about Dominic, but wondered why the room service hasn't come yet. A knock on the door was heard, Dragon got up and looked through the peephole and saw KSR, ran took the wooden bat off the wall and opened the door smashing the man on the head Dragon took the mans gun and turned on cloak seeing a guard walking the opposite direction. Dragon ran to him and snapped his neck and continued down the path and looked down the stairs, Dragon jumped of the floor to the guard landing on him and shot him in the head, taking his knife, another KSR guard ran down so Dragon walked back up the stairs. The KSR guard examined the dead guard, thats when dragon threw the knife at his head, Dragon looked at the guards mission machine as it told them, dig out the dead body of Dominic, Dragon ran to the grave in shock and saw two guards started digging the grave. Dragon ran to the one guarding and stabbed him in the head, as he fell forward, Dragon then took off her cloak snapped the grave diggers neck and pushed it off the grave.

FIVE MONTHS LATER

Dragon stood on top of a building looking at the sunset at the horizon of the wall. She felt her belly, it was swollen and big,"In two and a half months, you will be born to this war, I'll name you Scarlett, you be the only one girl to save this peace, your father or your grandfather did, but I know you will." Dragon sat down on floor and watched the sky turn from red and pink to blue, black and white.


End file.
